The synthesis of inorganic materials has often involved the use of high temperatures generally in excess of 1000.degree. C. For example, current methods for the preparation of uranium mononitride involve the reaction of uranium and nitrogen at high temperatures or the use of a high energy nitrogen plasma. The initial product of such high temperature reactions is generally U.sub.2 N.sub.3, which then decomposes above about 1300.degree. C. to UN. In recent years there has been an increasing interest in development of synthetic techniques using relatively mild conditions, e.g., lower temperatures to obtain increased energy efficiency. High temperatures may also lead to other undesirable results.
It is an object of this invention to provide a low temperature process of preparing actinide compounds such as uranium nitrides, e.g., uranium mononitride, from suitable organometallic compounds.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a low temperature process of preparing other actinide compounds, e.g., thorium nitrides, plutonium nitrides, americium nitrides, thorium phosphides, uranium phosphides, plutonium phosphides, thorium oxides, uranium oxides, plutonium oxides, americium oxides, thorium sulfides, uranium sulfides, plutonium sulfides, or americium sulfides.